Lady Hastings: The Ivory Jasmine
by Sirisha23
Summary: Lord Edward James Rex Hastings was the Duke of Newcastle. Lady Désirée Sapna Bourbon was the Duchesse of Leister. Come read their love story. He is a member of the League of the Scarlet Pimpernel who is arrested and she saves him from the guillotine.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Birth of an Heir to the Dukedom

Lindbergh Hall, England 1767

It was the Duke of Newcastle's Birthday- his thirty-seventh. He had never, however, been in the habit of celebrating the occasion with a great show of guests at Lindbergh Hall.

It was also his sixteenth wedding anniversary. But though he would undoubtedly have celebrated the occasion with his duchess, it was doubtful that he would have invited guests to share it with them.

It was far more probable, he thought as he sat patiently for his valet to tie a perfect knot in his cravat, which they would have gone to the dovecote, where they had spent much of the Christmas holiday.

Nevertheless, there was a crowd of guests staying at the house- even more than there had been over Easter last year. And more guests were expected back at the house after the church service that they were all about to attend.

The occasion was neither the birthday nor the anniversary. The duke and duchess did not even expect to be the focus of attention.

James Edward Rex Hastings was the Marquess of Lindbergh and he was getting ready for his christening.

James Edward Rex Hastings the son of James Wulfric Christian Hastings and Catrìona Aileen Moira Hastings née MacGregor had that distinction

But one hour after the Duke of Newcastle's cravat had been successfully tied and the rest of his attire donned, and after the Duchess of Newcastle was properly clad in a new blue dress to match her eyes and a new bonnet to match both, the marquess seemed quite prepared to relinquish the center of attention to them.

He was sleeping.

He did awake with a start when water that was supposed to be tepid but which felt icy cold to him landed on his forehead and trickled back over his head. And for two or three minutes he gave a lusty expression to his wrath.

But the water was soon wiped away, and he was soon handed into the keeping of someone whose arms told him quite firmly that while he was unconditionally loved, he nevertheless must learn not to disgrace himself by bawling over nothing.

Rather than argue the point, Lord Lindbergh went back to sleep.

He had just been christened. He was wearing the glorious christening robe that all children of the Dukes of Newcastle had worn for generations past.

He had aunts and uncles galore to fuss over him, as well as two grandmothers, a grandfather, a great-uncle and a great-aunt, the handle of whose lorgnette got tangled up in the lace of his robe for one anxious moment. He also had cousins, most of whom demanded to be allowed to hold him after he had been carried back to the house in his papa's arms- much to the surprise and chagrin of his nurse. Almost the only ones who did nit make such a demand were the eldest, Sebastian, who considered such a thing beneath his male dignity, and the youngest, Alexander, son of Uncle Alleyne and Aunt Rachel, who was asleep in a crib in the nursery. All the cousins were denied permission except for Rebecca and Marianne, who were made to sit down first and hold out their arms just so in order to hold the Marquess of Lindbergh for ten minutes each.

There were many neighbors and acquaintances to coo over him. There was his seventeen year old sister Lady Elizabeth Catrìona Freyja Hastings who pampered him though she was to be married in a year to Braden de Warenne, the Duke of Bewcastle. There was his eleven year old sister Lady Moira Gillian Aisling who sang lullabies for him. There was his seven year old sister Lady Yvette Aileen Elfrid Hastings who dressed him up in her baby clothes.

His godfather was Lord Algernon Blakeney, who was the best friend of his father and a Baronet. His godmother was Lady Georgiana Spencer who his mother's best friend.

There was his mama to kiss his chubby little cheek and his papa to kiss the other after they had taken him up to the nursery so that he would not be bothered by the crowd.

He was not bothered. He was supremely indifferent, wrapped up in blankets and sleep as he was.

Nevertheless, he was beginning to distinguish the two voices that spoke over him as he settled into his crib. They were the two voices that he would have thought most dear to him if his mind had been capable of such reasoning at the tender age of six weeks and two days.

"Our little miracle," his adoring mama said foolishly and fondly.

"Our little ball of trouble," his doting papa said more firmly but just as fondly. "He was not just cross at church, Catrìona. He was furious. We are going to have our hands full with him, I do believe."

The Marquess of Lindbergh would have felt the backs of two fingers rub gently against his cheek if he had not been too far sunk in sleep.

"I hope so, Wulfric," his mama said even more foolishly than she had spoken before. "Finally, we have our son and heir after having three daughters." She said proudly. "Oh, I do hope so. And I hope he has brothers and sisters to fill our hands even fuller."

"Well," the Duke of Newcastle said, sounding haughty and even slightly bored, "if there is anything I can do to assist you in bringing your wish to fulfillment, my love, do let me know."

The Duchess of Newcastle laughed softly and kissed her husband.

The marquess did not even know what brothers and sisters were.

But he would…

Later that night after all the guests had gone back to their estates and all four Hastings children were in their beds, the Duke and Duchess went on to make their twin girls.

Wulfric picked up the sheepskin and tossed it over the bed before pulling back one corner with the bed sheets. When he turned back to her, she was standing where he had left her, watching him, though she had taken off her pelisse and thrown it over the back of the chair.

She was wearing a new delicate lace trimmed chemise in white with sleeve edges and neckline having a small white lace trim. The bottom of the chemise is adorned with a white flower trim that adds to the charm.

He took a step back from her and went down on one knee and removed her garters before rolling her stockings down her legs and off her feet.

He drew down the strap of her shift, uncovered one breast, and cupped it in his hand, as he kissed his way down to it. It was perfect- soft and heavy, yet firm and uplifted too. He parted his lips over the nipple, breathed in through his mouth and out again, and then suckled her.

"Come to bed," he said.

He undressed her completely after she lay down. A band of pink light from one of the windows slanted across the upper half of his body, blending into red across her legs and one hip. He sat on the edge of the bed to pull off his Hessian boots before standing again to remove the rest of his clothes. When he was naked he lay down beside her.

He set about arousing her with all the skill and patience of which he was capable, using his palms, his fingers, his lips, his tongue, and his teeth.

He moved onto her, and she opened to him, spreading her legs wide, lifting them from the bed, and twining them about his. He slid his hands beneath her, positioned himself, and entered her with one glad, slow thrust. At the same moment she tilted to him and drew him deeper with tightly clenched inner muscles.

Her eyes laughed dreamily into his and his eyes smiled dreamily into hers.

"Wulfric," she said. "You have a powerful name for someone that is a very powerful lord." She laughed softly and wickedly.

He lowered his head to the soft spot beneath one of her ears and growled. She laughed again, and her legs tightened about his and her inner muscles clenched about him again.

He loved her slowly and for a long time beneath the warm cocoon of the covers, while the fire crackled in the hearth. He loved her until they were both grasping for breath and their bodies slid damply and hotly together. He loved her until she moaned to his every thrust and strained up against him.

He brought them both to a swift and continuous pounding climax.

Sixteen years later in 1783, his father James Wulfric Christian Hastings died and Edward James Rex Hastings became the next Duke of Newcastle. Lady Yvette Aileen Elfrid Hastings married Niall Douglas Campbell, the Duke of Argyll. Lady Moira Gillian Aisling Hastings married John Richard Browne, 3rd Earl of Altamont. He had two younger sisters and three younger brothers. His first younger sister named Nicolette Edlyn Joy Hastings married Andre Guy Braden Vicomte de St. Cyr. They were guillotined on September 14th, 1792 with her in-laws but their children were rescued by the League of the Ivory Jasmine. His youngest sister Katelyn Misty Payton Hastings married Louis-Alexandre, duc de La Rochefoucauld d'Enville and was guillotined on September 14th, 1792 with him. His youngest sister and her husband did not have any children. His three younger brothers were triplets and they were only five years old when his father died. There names were Alexander James Braden Hastings, Brand Rannulf Joshua Hastings, and Alleyne Cameron Aidan Hastings. After becoming Duke at sixteen, Rex went on a tour of Europe. That is where he met his future wife, the heroine of this story, Désirée Sapna Bourbon. He met her in France when he was invited to her Debutante Ball on Saturday, April 5, 1787.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Birth of a Duchesse, Marquis, and Earl to the Kingdom

Chateau de Bourbon France, 1771

It was the Duke of Anjou's Birthday- his forty-seventh. He had never, however, been in the habit of celebrating the occasion with a great show of guests at Lindbergh Hall.

It was also his third wedding anniversary with his second wife. But though he would undoubtedly have celebrated the occasion with his duchess, it was doubtful that he would have invited guests to share it with them.

It was far more probable, he thought as he sat patiently for his valet to tie a perfect knot in his cravat, which they would have gone to the dovecote, where they had spent much of the Christmas holiday.

Nevertheless, there was a crowd of guests staying at the house- even more than there had been over Easter last year. And more guests were expected back at the house after the church service that they were all about to attend.

The occasion was neither the birthday nor the anniversary. The duke and duchess did not even expect to be the focus of attention.

Damien Gopal Bourbon was the Marquess of Leinster and he was getting ready for his christening. Désirée Sapna Marie Bourbon was the Duchesse of Leister and she was getting ready for her christening. Armand Govind Bourbon was the Earl of Offaly and he was getting ready for his christening.

Damien Gopal Bourbon, Désirée Sapna Marie Bourbon, and Armand Govind Bourbon were the eldest children of Alexandre Guy Bourbon the Duc D Anjou; Duke of Leinster, Duke of Anghien and Shilpa Pearl Blakeney Bourbon the Duchess D Anjou; Duchess of Leinster, Duchess of Anghien.

But one hour after the Duke of Anjou's cravat had been successfully tied and the rest of his attire donned, and after the Duchess of Anjou was properly clad in a new silver dress to match her eyes and a new bonnet to match both, the marquess, the earl, and the duchesse seemed quite prepared to relinquish the center of attention to their parents.

They were sleeping.

Damien did awake with a start when water that was supposed to be tepid but which felt icy cold to him landed on his forehead and trickled back over his head. And for two or three minutes he gave a lusty expression to his wrath.

Désirée did awake with a start when water that was supposed to be tepid but which felt icy cold to her landed on her forehead and trickled back over her head. And for two or three minutes she gave a lusty expression to her wrath.

Armand did awake with a start when water that was supposed to be tepid but which felt icy cold to him landed on his forehead and trickled back over his head. And for two or three minutes he gave a lusty expression to his wrath.

But the water was soon wiped away, and Gopal was soon handed into the keeping of someone whose arms told him quite firmly that while he was unconditionally loved, he nevertheless must learn not to disgrace himself by bawling over nothing.

But the water was soon wiped away, and Sapna was soon handed into the keeping of someone whose arms told her quite firmly that while she was unconditionally loved, she nevertheless must learn not to disgrace herself by bawling over nothing.

But the water was soon wiped away, and Govind was soon handed into the keeping of someone whose arms told him quite firmly that while he was unconditionally loved, he nevertheless must learn not to disgrace himself by bawling over nothing.

Rather than argue the point, the Marquess of Kildare went back to sleep.

Rather than argue the point, the Duchesse of Leister went back to sleep.

Rather than argue the point, the Earl of Offaly went back to sleep.

He had just been christened. He was wearing the glorious christening robe that all children of the Dukes of Anjou had worn for generations past.

She had just been christened. She was wearing the glorious christening robe that all children of the Duke of Leinster had worn for generations past.

He had just been christened. He was wearing the glorious christening robe that all children of the Duke of Anghien had worn for generations past.

He had aunts and uncles galore to fuss over him, as well as a grandmother, a grandfather, a great-uncle and a great-aunt, the handle of whose lorgnette got tangled up in the lace of his robe for one anxious moment. He also had cousins, most of whom demanded to be allowed to hold him after he had been carried back to the house in his papa's arms- much to the surprise and chagrin of his nurse. Almost the only ones who did nit make such a demand were the eldest, Sebastian, who considered such a thing beneath his male dignity, and the youngest, Pierre, son of Uncle Jacques, and Aunt Michèle, who was asleep in a crib in the nursery. All the cousins were denied permission except for Rebecca and Marianne, who were made to sit down first and hold out their arms just so in order to hold the Marquess of Kildare for ten minutes each.

She had aunts and uncles galore to fuss over her, as well as a grandmother, a grandfather, a great-uncle and a great-aunt, the handle of whose lorgnette got tangled up in the lace of her dress for one anxious moment. She also had cousins, most of whom demanded to be allowed to hold her after she had been carried back to the house in her papa's arms- much to the surprise and chagrin of her nurse. Almost the only ones who didn't make such a demand were the eldest, Stéphanie , who was in labor with her own child, and the youngest, Alexandra, daughter of Uncle Blaise and Aunt Rachelle, who was asleep in a crib in the nursery. All the cousins were denied permission except for Rebecca and Marianne, who were made to sit down first and hold out their arms just so in order to hold the Duchesse of Kildare for ten minutes each.

He had aunts and uncles galore to fuss over him, as well as a grandmother, a grandfather, a great-uncle and a great-aunt, the handle of whose lorgnette got tangled up in the lace of his robe for one anxious moment. He also had cousins, most of whom demanded to be allowed to hold him after he had been carried back to the house in his papa's arms- much to the surprise and chagrin of his nurse. Almost the only ones who did nit make such a demand were the eldest, Sébastien, who considered such a thing beneath his male dignity, and the youngest, Alexander, son of Uncle Étienne and Aunt Valérie, who was asleep in a crib in the nursery. All the cousins were denied permission except for Rebecca and Marianne, who were made to sit down first and hold out their arms just so in order to hold the Earl of Offaly for ten minutes each.

There were many neighbors and acquaintances to coo over him. There was his seventeen year old sister Lady Anne Freyja Bourbon who pampered him and she was to be married in a year to Armand Chauvelin, the Marquess of Chauvelin. There was his sixteen year old sister Lady Claire Lavinia Bourbon who sang lullabies to him and she was to marry Don Pedro José de Téllez-Girón Duke of Osuna in two years. There was also his ten year sister Lady Siobhean Jolïete Bourbon who likes to read to him and who marries Henry Joseph O'Donnell, Count of La Bisbal in six years.

There were many neighbors and acquaintances to coo over her. There was her seventeen year old sister Lady Anne Freyja Bourbon who pampered her and she was to be married in a year to Armand Chauvelin, the Marquess of Chauvelin. There was her sixteen year old sister Lady Claire Lavinia Bourbon who sang lullabies to her and she was to marry Don Pedro José de Téllez-Girón Duke of Osuna in two years. There was also her ten year sister Lady Siobhean Jolïete Bourbon who likes to read to her and who marries Henry Joseph O'Donnell, Count of La Bisbal in six years.

There were many neighbors and acquaintances to coo over him. There was his seventeen year old sister Lady Anne Freyja Bourbon who pampered him and she was to be married in a year to Armand Chauvelin, the Marquess of Chauvelin. There was his sixteen year old sister Lady Claire Lavinia Bourbon who sang lullabies to him and she was to marry Don Pedro José de Téllez-Girón Duke of Osuna in two years. There was also his ten year sister Lady Siobhean Jolïete Bourbon who likes to read to him and who marries Henry Joseph O'Donnell, Count of La Bisbal in six years.

Damien's godfather was Luc de St. Cyr, who was the best friend of his father and a Marquis. His godmother was Lady Adrienne Gabriella the Duchesse de Roncevaux who is his mother's cousin.

Désirée's godfather was Louis XVI, the King of France who was the cousin of her father. Her godmother was Marie Antoinette, the Queen of France who was the best friend of her mother's.

Armand's godfather was James Hamilton the Earl of Abercorn, who was his mother's cousin. His godmother was Comtesse Collete de Dampierre who is his father's cousin.

There was his mama to kiss his chubby little cheek and his papa to kiss the other after they had taken him up to the nursery so that he would not be bothered by the crowd.

There was her mama to kiss her chubby little cheek and her papa to kiss the other after they had had taken her up to the nursery so that she would not be bothered by the crowd.

There was his mama to kiss his chubby little cheek and his papa to kiss the other after they had taken him up to the nursery so that he would not be bothered by the crowd.

He was not bothered. He was supremely indifferent, wrapped up in blankets and asleep as he was.

She was not bothered. She was supremely indifferent, wrapped up in blankets and asleep as she was.

He was not bothered. He was supremely indifferent, wrapped up in blankets and asleep as he was.

Nevertheless, they were beginning to distinguish the two voices that spoke over them as they settled into their crib. They were the two voices that they would have thought most dear to them if their mind had been capable of such reasoning at the tender age of six weeks and two days.

"Our little miracles," their adoring mama said foolishly and fondly.

"Our little balls of trouble," their doting papa said more firmly but just as fondly. "He was not just cross at church, Shilpa. He was furious. We are going to have our hands full with him, I do believe." "She was not just cross at church, Shilpa. She was furious. We are going to have our hands full with her, I do believe." "He was not just cross at church, Shilpa. He was furious. We are going to have our hands full with him, I do believe."

The Marquess of Kildare would have felt the backs of two fingers rub gently against his cheek if he had not been too far sunk in sleep.

Duchesse of Kildare would have felt the backs of two fingers rub gently against his cheek if he had not been too far sunk in sleep.

The Earl of Offaly would have felt the backs of two fingers rub gently against his cheek if he had not been too far sunk in sleep.

"I hope so, Guy," his mama said even more foolishly than she had spoken before. "Finally, I have given you an heir, an heiress and a spare for your second marriage after your first wife gave you three daughters." She said proudly. "Oh, I do hope so. And I hope they have brothers and sisters to fill our hands even fuller."

"Well," the Duke of Anjou said, sounding haughty and even slightly bored, "if there is anything I can do to assist you in bringing your wish to fulfillment, my love, do let me know."

The Duchess of Anjou laughed softly and kissed her husband.

The marquess did not even know what brothers and sisters were.

The duchesse did not even know what brothers and sisters were.

The earl did not even know what brothers and sisters were.

But they would…

Later that night after all the guests had gone back to their estates and all six Bourbon children were in their beds, the Duke and Duchess went on to make their twin boys.

Alexandre picked up the sheepskin and tossed it over the bed before pulling back one corner with the bed sheets. When he turned back to her, she was standing where he had left her, watching him, though she had taken off her pelisse and thrown it over the back of the chair.

She was wearing a new delicate lace trimmed chemise in gold with sleeve edges and neckline having a small white lace trim. The bottom of the chemise is adorned with a white flower trim that adds to the charm.

He took a step back from her and went down on one knee and removed her garters before rolling her stockings down her legs and off her feet.

He drew down the strap of her shift, uncovered one breast, and cupped it in his hand, as he kissed his way down to it. It was perfect- soft and heavy, yet firm and uplifted too. He parted his lips over the nipple, breathed in through his mouth and out again, and then suckled her.

"Come to bed," he said.

He undressed her completely after she lay down. A band of pink light from one of the windows slanted across the upper half of his body, blending into red across her legs and one hip. He sat on the edge of the bed to pull off his Hessian boots before standing again to remove the rest of his clothes. When he was naked he lay down beside her.

He set about arousing her with all the skill and patience of which he was capable, using his palms, his fingers, his lips, his tongue, and his teeth.

He moved onto her, and she opened to him, spreading her legs wide, lifting them from the bed, and twining them about his. He slid his hands beneath her, positioned himself, and entered her with one glad, slow thrust. At the same moment she tilted to him and drew him deeper with tightly clenched inner muscles.

Her eyes laughed dreamily into his and his eyes smiled dreamily into hers.

"Guy," she said. "You have a powerful name for someone that is a very powerful lord." She laughed softly and wickedly.

He lowered his head to the soft spot beneath one of her ears and growled. She laughed again, and her legs tightened about his and her inner muscles clenched about him again.

He loved her slowly and for a long time beneath the warm cocoon of the covers, while the fire crackled in the hearth. He loved her until they were both grasping for breath and their bodies slid damply and hotly together. He loved her until she moaned to his every thrust and strained up against him.

He brought them both to a swift and continuous pounding climax.

Nine months later, twin boys were born to the Duke and Duchess of Anjou but sadly they died ten months later. When Damien Gopal Bourbon, Désirée Sapna Bourbon, and Armand Govind Bourbon were seven years old, Pearl gave birth to a daughter who she named Lady Gillian Aishwarya Bourbon and a son who she named Gabriel Anand Bourbon. Sixteen years after that, they had twin daughters who were named Céleste Seema Bourbon and Céline Sita Bourbon. Lady Gillian Aishwarya Bourbon married Lord Alain George Bathurst, Earl of Bathurst who was the younger brother of Lord John Henry Bathurst, Earl of Bathurst. After Duchesse Désirée Sapna Bourbon turned 16, she was introduced to Aristocratic European society in 1787 by her godmother Queen Marie Antoinette of France. On Saturday, April 5, 1789, she met her future husband Edward James Rex Hastings who is the Duke of Newcastle. In 1791, Pearl gave birth to their last child André Gaurav Bourbon and a year later he was orphaned when his parents were guillotined.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Debutante Ball in France

Champs-Élysées Paris, 1787

Lord James Edward Rex Hastings, the Duke of Newcastle and Huntingdon was walking around Paris with his sister Nicolette de St. Cyr. He had just come into his inheritance and he had decided to take a European tour after the death of his father. He knew that his mother and siblings wanted him to find a bride so that he could have an heir to the dukedom. His sister invited him to this year's debutante ball and he was going to have a good time at the ball. He wasn't looking where he was walking and he walked right into a young lady.

He looked down at the young lady that he ran into and was startled to look into the most beautiful blue-green eyes that he had ever seen in his life. She had a heart shaped face and long black hair with henna highlights.

"Edward, you should have paid attention to where you were walking." Nicolette told her brother. "You are lucky that the Queen is not here today because the girl you ran into is her favorite goddaughter Duchesse Désirée Sapna Marie Bourbon.

"I'm sorry, my lady please forgive me." Edward says to Désirée.

"You're forgiven my lord but may I please know your name." Désirée asks Edward.

"My name is Lord James Edward Rex Hastings and I am the Duke of Newcastle and Huntingdon." He says to who he thinks is the most beautiful woman in the world.

"You're very handsome, my lord. Are you coming to the Royal Debutante Ball next week at the Palace of Versailles?" Sapna asked.

"Yes, my lady Désirée I'am coming to the Royal Debutante Ball next week." Edward said.

"Oh, that is wonderful you must save a dance for me at the ball, my lord." Sapna says and smiles at him.

"I would love to save a dance for you, dearest Désirée." He winked and asked her if a waltz would be fine.

"Désirée, where are you?" Sophie asks while she is walking with their other best friend Angélé de St. Cyr.

"Sophie, I am right here." Désirée says to one of her best friends. "I just ran into the most handsome man in the world and he promised to save me a waltz at our ball."

"Who is he, Désirée?" Sophie asked.

"He is the Vicomtesse de St. Cyr's older brother and his name is Lord James Edward Rex Hastings. He is the Duke of Newcastle and Huntingdon."

"Yes, I have met him and he is very nice." Angélé says about her sister-in-law's older brother.

"I think that he would be the perfect husband for me." Désirée says.

"I agree, Désirée he would be the perfect husband for you." Angélé says.

"I think that Armand would be the perfect husband for Angélé, Désirée." Sophie says.

"Yes, I would love to have one of my best friends as my sister-in-law." Désirée says.

"Can you two please stop making fun of me for having a tendre for Armand Govind Bourbon." Angélé says.

The Palace of Versailles Paris, 1787

The Royal Debutante Ball Saturday, April 5, 1787

Site: The Palace of Versailles Royal Ballroom

Doors Open at 6:45 p.m.

Dancing begins: 8:00 p.m.

Their Royal Highnesses, Louis-Auguste, King of France, and Marie Antoinette, Queen of France, request the pleasure of your company at a ball in honour of the debut in Society of their eldest god-daughter, Duchesse Désirée. Suggested costume is mid- to late-Regency evening dress, dress uniform, or vintage or modern evening dress (the year is 1787 but please don't feel compelled to have a new gown made just for this occasion, ladies, unless you really wish to!). As usual, costumes are admired, not required. Young ladies wishing to make their debut along with Duchesse Désirée are extremely welcome. Although the customary ensemble for a debutante is white, we can stretch a point for those preferring ivory or cream (and Her Majesty certainly won't expel you from Court if you insist on wearing another color). Ladies already "out," of course, have an unlimited choice of colors for their ensemble. A sideboard was set up in the Abundance Salon for beverages (coffee, chocolate, wines, and liqueurs), another in the Venus Salon held delicacies. Dancing took place in the Mars Salon, while the Mercury and Apollo Salons were used for gaming and music. Punch, Coffee, Chocolate, Wines, Liqueurs and a complimentary light buffet of French and English snacks will be served will also be offered to the guests. and a complimentary light buffet of French and English snacks will be served. The celebrated chamber ensemble under Maria Leszczinska and Lully play elegant Victorian dance music, focusing on waltzes, quadrilles, reels, grand marches, and other set dances, but also including polkas, schottisches, mazurka waltzes, and dashing but elegant 18th century French and English country dances.

Comtesse Bianca Brandolini d'Adda was escorted by Comte Pierre Brandolini d'Adda**, **and wore a gorgeous ivory silk hooded Brunswick gown with gold ribbon ornaments. Bianca carries a legendary Italian name, which goes back to the year 700. Her mother, Sabrina Fiona MacGregor is Scottish and Italian; her father is Duc Jean-Louis de Faucigny Lucinge. Comtesse Bianca Brandolini d'Adda was introduced by her mother Duchesse Sabrina Fiona MacGregor.

Comtesse Dorothée de Roncevaux was escorted by Vicomte Antoine de Roncevaux**.** The Vicomtesse chose a cream colored gown by, the designer to the British Royal family for her big night. Her mother is Adrienne Gabriella Duchesse de Roncevaux and her father is Armand Grégory Duc de Roncevaux. Comtesse Dorothée de Roncevaux was introduced by her mother Adrienne Gabriella, the Duchesse de Roncevaux.

Comtesse Laetitia Marie Fitzgerald was escorted by Louis Marcel Fitzgerald, the Viscount of Kildare**.** She wore a Gerald Watelet sleeveless pink brocade gown and petticoat with a very wide pannier. Her parents are John Fitzgerald the Earl of Kildare and the late Lucette Marie Bourbon, the Comtesse of Kildare. Laetitia Marie Fitzgerald was introduced by her aunt Shilpa Pearl Blakeney Bourbon the Duchess D Anjou, Duchess of Leinster.

Mademoiselle Quitterie de Rivoyre was escorted by Comte Paul-Mederic de Rivoyre. Mademoiselle chose a cream colored gown by Natan. Her parents are James Hamilton the Earl of Abercorn and Bianca de Rivoyre Hamilton, the Countess of Abercorn. Mademoiselle Quitterie de Rivoyre was introduced by her mother Bianca de Rivoyre Hamilton, the Countess of Abercorn.

Mademoiselle Camille de Dampierre was escorted Monsieur Alexander de Dampierre. Mademoiselle sports an aristocratic Norman name, dating back to the 14th century. She wore a silver silk hooded Brunswick gown with ivory ribbon ornaments. Her parents are Comtesse Collete de Dampierre and Comte Alain de Dampierre. Mademoiselle Camille de Dampierre was introduced by her mother the Comtesse Collete de Dampierre.

Mademoiselle Audrey de Polignac was escorted by Comte Rainer de Polignac**.** She wore a Pierre ivory gown. Audrey's sister Beatrice made her debut at the Crillon in 1773. Her parents are Renee Bourbon and Alain de Polignac. Mademoiselle Audrey de Polignacwas introduced by her older sister Geneviève Bourbon née de Polignac.

Mademoiselle Sofia Barclay was escorted by Monsieur Sebastian Barclay. She follows in the footsteps of her sister Jeannette who made her debut last year. She wore a baby blue gown in the new style with sashes and high-necked chemises beneath. Sofia is the daughter of Aidan and Faith Barclay who are the Earl and Countess of Berkeley. She is also the granddaughter of Lady Fortune Barclay and Sir David Barclay. Mademoiselle Sofia Barclay was introduced by her older sister Jeannette de Croissy, Duchesse d'Ayen.

Duchesse Angélé de St. Cyr was escorted by Vicomte Andre de St. Cyr. She wore an ivory silk hooded Brunswick gown with silver ribbon ornaments. Her parents are Adele de St. Cyr and Luc de St. Cyr, the Marquise and Marquis of Saint Cyr. Duchesse Angélé de St. Cyr was introduced by her aunt Marquise Lucia de Tourney.

Duchesse Désirée Sapna Marie Bourbon was escorted by Vicomte Damien Bourbon. She wore a Bertin gold French silk gown with closed bodice and panniers, trimmed with beaded bands of gold satin, chenille blonde lace, flowers of gathered ribbon, feathers and raffia tassels. Her parents are Alexandre Guy Bourbon the Duc D Anjou; Duke of Leinster and Shilpa Pearl Blakeney Bourbon the Duchess D Anjou, Duchess of Leinster. Duchesse Désirée Sapna Bourbon was introduced by her godmother Her Royal Highness Marie Antoinette the Queen of France.

Duchesse Sophie d' Alembert was escorted by Charles-Philippe Bourbon Comte d'Artois. She wore a Bertin silver French silk gown with closed bodice and panniers, trimmed with beaded bands of silver satin, chenille blonde lace, flowers of gathered ribbon, feathers and raffia tassels grey silk hooded Brunswick gown with striped ribbon ornaments. Her parents are Giselle Bourbon and Jean Baptiste d' Alembert, marquis du Deffand and marquise du Deffand. Duchesse Sophie d' Alembert was introduced by her mother Giselle Bourbon the marquise du Deffand.

"Who did you dance with, Désirée?" Sophie asks her best friend.

"I danced first with my father Alexandre Guy Bourbon." Désirée said. "Then I danced with my brothers Damien and Armand." Désirée smiled. "I danced with my godfather King Louis and then with my brother-in-law Armand Chauvelin. "Then I danced with my uncles and cousins."

"Who did you dance with, Sophie?" Désirée asks her best friend.

"I danced first with my father Jean Baptiste d' Alembert." Sophie said. "Then I danced with Uncle Alexendre, Uncle Alain, and Uncle John. Then I danced with my brother Louis." Sophie smiled.

"Who did you dance with, Angélé?" Désirée and Sophie ask their best friend.

"I danced first with my father Luc de St. Cyr." Angélé said. "Then I danced with my brother Andre and my brother-in-law Rainerde Polignac. Then I danced with my Uncle Guy de Tourney and my Uncle Jean-Paul." Angélé smiled.

"Sophie and Angélé, I have to go because my godmother is calling me to introduce me to more dance partners." Sapna said and then walked to the Queen.

Queen Marie Antoinette was talking to Angélé's sister-in-law Nicolette de St. Cyr. Nicolette was introducing the Queen of France to her brother Edward Rex Hastings the Duke of Huntingdon and Newcastle.

"Your Highness, this is my elder brother Lord Edward Rex Hastings, the Duke of Huntingdon." Nicolette Edlyn Joy Hastings, the Vicomtesse de St. Cyr said to Queen Marie Antoinette.

"My lord Huntingdon, this is my god-daughter Désirée Sapna Marie Bourbon." Queen Marie Antoinette says to Sapna.

"My dearest Désirée, this is the Duke of Huntingdon and Newcastle Lord Edward Rex Hastings." Sapna is introduced to her last dance partner.

"My lord Edward." Sapna says to him before curtsying to him.

"My lady Désirée." Rex says to her before bowing to her.

"It's like this, my lady." Rex says to Sapna

He crosses the space between them in less than a heartbeat. One of his hands steals swiftly to the curve of her waist and she feels her left hand move instinctively to his forearm. Before she has time to wonder at her sudden intuitiveness he has guided the fingers of her right hand into his with a strange and gentle firmness, and she is blushingly aware of the heat that radiates from him and the awkward coolness of her hands in contrast. He does not look at her, but his cavalier-bordering-upon-arrogance presence stares her in the face. The night draws close around them, the cool wind hushes about them, but he is the closest and warmest of all and she drinks in his scent. And she closes her eyes.

And then she waltzes.

She smiled, apparently in accord. As she stepped on the dance floor, the material of her dress parted and he got glimpse of her legs. His body tightened, he'd been hard off and on for hours. Silently he cursed. If he didn't know this was often the way dance begin, he would have wondered if she might not be torturing him on purpose.

The orchestra stuck up a waltz and her lips parted as he drew her into his arms, a little closer than he should have. His fingers closed about hers, his palm settled warm, hard and shockingly gentle in the middle of her back. She sucked in a breath, felt her senses quake, determined to behave and not betray her sudden sensitivity.

She slowly led him into the steps of the waltz, his own body tightened from feel of her soft skin. The scent of lavender drifted up from her bare shoulder, the rhinestones nestled among her soft curls reflected the gold glints in her hair and matched the sparkle in her eyes. He wanted to press his mouth against the pulse beating softly in the hollow of her throat. He pulled her little closer, until her breast lightly grazed his chest.

The music of string quartet drifted across the drawing room. The scent of flowers in crystal vases mingled with burning wax from the long white tapers in the silver candelabra on the sideboard. She did not look down and as Edward dances faster and faster but nor did he. Her blood pounded from exertion, but that was nothing to the lurch of her belly when he took her around the waist to turn her. He did not laugh down at her, like the other men. His mouth was grim line scoring his face and his arms were iron bands, bruising her skin.

Her chin jutted into the air, turning in his arms so fast that her breast lightly crushed his chest, he sucked in a breath. Her hand came up against his chest and she could smell the sweat on him, the scent of his hair.

His touch shimmered down her bare arms, making her quiver in delicious anticipation. There was so much of her that was covered and so much that was revealed. but her eyes were bold now. She felt all the constraints forced upon her by modern convention disappear. The high heeled shoes tipped her hips in erotic movements matching his.

Every step she was taking, small, and controlled.

It felt like a dream, was a reminder of the forces simmering so near the surface. This was a new world, a time out of space, where they were simply two people, one man and one woman who found themselves in a setting designed for intrigue.

She couldn't drag her gaze from his, couldn't free her senses from his hold, from the sensual web the dance had become.

As the beat of the music grew louder, Désirée challenged him by making her movements faster, they became stronger and more passionate, it was as if they were playing out of their deepest thoughts in moves and flashing looks born of the moment, with no stain from the past to dilute them. Nothing could hold them back; they were aware of nothing but each other, all which stood between them, were an allusion.

It transcended all the value judgment they might have made in that other world where dance floor held no sway, she wonder as her dark companion tipped her so low over his arm that her hair brushed the ground. Sweeping her up again, he brought her close, so close that their lips were almost touching at the end of the dance.

They stared at each other, both breathless. Edward turned then, the speed of the movement barely perceptible to her vision and she was suddenly standing straight against him

"_Désirée_" He spoke her name with a low, predatory sound to his voice.

"_Edward_" She whispered his name lightly as a breath.

Edward easily saw the rush of her blood as her pulse quickened. He saw her skin flush with awareness. She pressed closer to him, stepping with fearlessness and blatant curiosity, a soft undulation of her long, feminine body, making him realize that she was only about six inches shorter than he was.

Her scent had carried on the still night air, overwhelming the crisp autumn odors all around them with her special perfume of sweet spices. Edward had been enthralled by the uniqueness of that scent, his head lowering slightly as he drew a deep breath to bring the bouquet of her beauty deep in his lungs. In blink of an eye, his hand shot out and seized her by the nape of her neck, jerking her forward toward him so hard that she felt their bones collide. She was tall but Edward had to lower his head to close the distance between their faces just the same. He held her still, not allowing her to turn her head in any direction he did not wish it to turn. He bent his head until his nose brushed the curve of her swan like neck.

Sapna felt her rush of his breath against that sensitive portion of her skin, unable to resist the shiver that shuddered through her and the impulsive purr that vibrated over her vocal cord. He wrapped her hair up in his fist, bring the silky mass of his lips, rubbing it against them slowly, all the while boring into her soul with his ice stare in his eyes.

"Désirée" he said her name again, her name a command on his tongue as his free hand slid to the curve of her waist, moving boldly to the arch of her lower back, his finger came forward over her rib cage, fanning out until each had found a fit in the spaces between her flexible, curved ribs. His thumb slipped and brushed her breast softly. She gasped softly, her head falling back until her throat was fully exposed to him. He released her hair immediately, his hand covering the alluring expanse she'd provided, his fingers greedily absorbing the vibration of the low sounds of invitation she made. Then his fingers were moving aside and his lips touched her in their place. His breath was a heat against her skin, making her shiver as flesh exploded with goose bumps. Her mouth ache with desire to capture the taste and feel of him, her lips flushed with need. His mouth suddenly, hovering above those thirsting lips as he drilled her with the intensity of his gaze.

His mouth touched on hers at last, and she welcomed him with an eager sound of encouragement, white lightening sensation bolted through her, making her taut and weak all at once. His lips were sensual against hers, exploring with purposeful tempo, gentle, searching yet not thought a little dazedly that she had expected him to be a little harsher in his impatience. His kiss was thoughtful, methodical and full of supreme confidence as he slowly examined every find details of her lips alone.

Her hands came up, her slim fingers sliding along his back, up to his shoulders, finally holding him there with the strength of a butterfly but the power of a Titan. Her touch alone made him groan softly against her. His kiss was yet another perfection reflection of Edward. Bold, unapologetic, and brutally honest. Then the curiosity and method of his kiss began to stutter in its mouth, controlled feel.

She couldn't bear a moment more of his gentleness. The burn of the night was within her, begging for more. Her hand pulled around to his chest, sliding up to his shoulders and, finally diving deeply into the black hair along the back of his head. She returned his kiss just as assertively as he gave it.

The world began to swing away from her, only the feeling of his mouth on hers exists. His kiss went on and on, bordering on brutality, as if he had crossed a desert bereft of physical contact and she had suddenly became his only oasis. They break apart to gulp in a breath; he rested his forehead on hers and whispered.

"Oh love you are a dance of seduction" Edward said breathlessly in her ear.

"So are you my love." Désirée whispered back and dragged his head back down toward her greedily for another kiss.

For the next three years, Désirée and Edward dreamt of each other. Edward decided to court her after their first meeting and first waltz. For you see, since they had waltzed together they had fallen hopelessly in love with each other. Edward goes back to England for a year to look after his younger siblings and his estate as the Duke of Newcastle. In 1789, Edward comes back to France with his mother after telling her about the beautiful and virtuous Duchesse Désirée Sapna Marie Bourbon. Catrìona Aileen Moira MacGregor Hastings finally gets to meet the woman that her eldest son has been courting for the past three years. She gets to meet her future daughter-in-law at the baby shower of Duchesse Shilpa Pearl Blakeney Bourbon.

Hotel de Crillon Paris, 1790

Three years after the Royal Debutante Ball, all of the aristocrats in France gathered together at Hotel de Crillon for the Godh Bharai function for the Duchesse Shilpa Pearl Blakeney Bourbon. The Godh Bharai function was the Indian baby shower party. In Hindi, Godh Bharai literally means to 'fill the lap' with abundance. The celebration is usually at the end of the seventh month or in the eighth month to welcome the little one to the family and literally fill the "mother-to-be's" lap with gifts and fruits to bless her with the abundant joys of motherhood. Her sisters sing songs for her. Her sisters-in-law pamper her. Her daughters dance for her. Her husband adores her. Duchesse Shilpa is the second oldest of two sisters and two brothers. Her elder brother is Sir Percival Blakeney and he is the half-brother from their father Sir Algernon Blakeney's first marriage to Lady Joan Dewhurst. Lady Joan Blakeney died when Percy was ten years old and so Sir Algernon took Percy to France. Duchesse Lucia Kamini de Villiers was the daughter of Viscount Adam Philippe Le Jolis de Villiers and Duchesse Ambalika Stéphanie Fitzroy. Sir Algernon met a beautiful woman of Indian and French descent whose name was Duchesse Lucia Kamini de Villiers in France then he married her. A year later, their first child was born and her name was Lady Shilpa Pearl Blakeney. When Shilpa was two, her mother gave birth to twins. The twins were named Lord Adam Darshan Blakeney and Lady Alicia Draupadi Blakeney. When Shilpa was five years old, her father Sir Algernon died and her brother became Lord Percy Blakeney the next Baronet. When the twins were five years old, Duchesse Lucia Kamini de Villiers Blakeney remarried her childhood sweetheart Duc André Luc de Faucigny Lucinge and gave him his longed for heir Jean-Louis Karthik de Faucigny Lucinge. Duchesse Lucia Kamini gave her beloved a beautiful daughter who she named Lady Aimée Lavanya de Faucigny Lucinge. Shilpa Blakeney's beloved stepfather died a year after she married her beloved Alexandre Guy Bourbon the Duc D Anjou and Duke of Leinster.

Sola singaar karke

Waari jaawa waari jaawa waari jaawa

Sau sau baari sau sau baari waari jaawa) - 3

Sola singaar karke godi bharaayi le - 2

Saiyyaan, saiyyaan, saiyyaan saiyyaan

Saiyyaan se kheli bahut ab

Chhotu ko khilaayi le

Sola singaar karke godi bharaayi le

Sola singaar kare

(Waari jaawa waari jaawa waari jaawa

Sau sau baari sau sau baari waari jaawa) - 2

Chhotu jo aave ghar mein

Chhotu jo aave ghar mein

Oye hoye hoye hoye, oye hoye hoye hoye

(Chhotu jo aave ghar mein, naani behlaave

Paayal pehenke naani naach dikhaave) - 2

(Waari jaawa waari jaawa waari jaawa

Sau sau baari sau sau baari waari jaawa) - 2

Haan, chhotu jo aave ghar mein

Chhotu jo aave ghar mein

Hoye hoye, oye oye oye oye

Chhotu jo aave ghar mein, maasi ko bulaave

Naadi badalke unki lori sunaave

Naadi? Maasi ki?

Chhotu jo aave ghar mein, aave unke mama

Mama? Ya chacha, mm chacha

Chhotu jo aave ghar mein, aave unke mama

Daaton se naala pakde, haath se pajaama

Oh, teri hasi bhar bharke

Ghar mein chhidkaave

Oh, sola singaar karke godi bharaayi le

Sola singaar karke godi bharaayi le

Saiyyaan, saiyyaan, saiyyaan saiyyaan

Saiyyaan se kheli bahut ab

Chhotu ko khilaayi le

Sola singaar karke godi bharaayi le

Sola singaar karke

(Waari jaawa waari jaawa waari jaawa

Sau sau baari sau sau baari waari jaawa)

After the Godh Bharai function, Lord James Edward Rex Hastings goes to Lord Alexendre Guy Bourbon and asks for his daughter Désirée Sapna Marie Bourbon's hand in marriage.

"My lord Alexendre, I have something very important to ask you." Edward says.

"My lord Edward, what is it that you needed to ask me today?" Alexendre asks.

"Sir, I would like to have your blessing to marry your daughter Désirée?" Edward asks.

"I would be honored to give my beloved daughter Désirée to your hand in marriage." Alexendre says.

"Do I have your permission now to ask my Désirée if she would marry me?" Edward asks.

"Yes, you do have my permission to ask her today and I will announce the engagement tonight." Alexendre says.

Edward walks to where his beloved Désirée Sapna Marie Bourbon is standing with her best friends Sophie and Angélé.

"My lord Rex, were you waiting for me?" Sapna asks.

"My lady Sapna, I was waiting for you." Rex says.

"Would you like to take a walk with me, my dearest lady?" He asks her.

"I would be delighted to take a walk with you, my sweetest lord. She tells him.

They walk around for a few minutes before Edward gets on one knee and asks Désirée to marry him.

"My beautiful Désirée Sapna Marie Bourbon, would you do me the honor of being my wife?" He asks.

"My handsome James Edward Rex Hastings, I would be honored to become your wife." She says.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Engagement, Regicide, and the Birth of the League of the Ivory Jasmine

Château du Grand-Lucé, 1790

Mullioned windows opened into the bright morning sunlight, spilling past the pale damask draperies to glow like amber in the freshly polished wall paneling. A wardrobe, covered in elegant rosewood, stood in the far corner, filled with countless gowns of satin and silk. Her dressing table was lined with bottles of scent that had come from as far away as India. A Savonnerie carpet stretched across the floor and the hangings of elegant brocade draped a poster bed, a bed whose mattress was stuffed with the finest goose down in all of France. Waking up on the morning of her engagement day, Sapna could smell the tantalizing smell which signified that her mother's roses were in bloom, along with the exotic jasmines, which spiced the air on the breeze gently rustling through the treetops.

A few minutes later, her mother's maid Sukey came into the room and started looking through the dresses in the wardrobe to pick the dress for the Ball in honor of her engagement to her beau Lord Rex Hastings. Sukey picked the Robe a l'Anglaise Gown in ivory and baby blue silk dupioni, with antique lace; a separate petticoat with double hem ruffles; and a train polonaised with interior ties. Sukey then left the room and told Sapna that her mother was waiting for her in the Duchesses' suite of rooms for breakfast. Sapna woke up, did her toilette, and changed into a morning gown of rose and cream satin to go see her mother. After walking to her mother's room, she ate a breakfast of beignets with some eggs and a glass of red wine. After breakfasting, she went back to her room with her maid Laxmi and got ready for the first part of the festivities. She went downstairs to the salon where the betrothal ceremony was performed a few minutes later.

"I, Abbe Edgeworth Publish the Banns of Marriage between Lord Edward James Hastings, the Duke of Newcastle and Lady Désirée Sapna Marie Bourbon, the Duchesse of Leister. If any of you know cause, or just impediment, why these two persons should not be joined together in holy Matrimony, ye are to declare it. This is the first time of asking." There was no one who opposed the engagement so then the ceremony continued.

Then the couple said their betrothal vows:

"I Edward James Rex Hastings _will_ take you Désirée Sapna Marie Bourbon as my wife."

"I Désirée Sapna Marie Bourbon will take you Edward James Rex Hastings as my husband."

After the betrothal ceremony, the engagement ceremony was celebrated.

The engagement party was a traditional Hindu engagement ceremony and a dinner party consisting of a fusion menu of Indian-French culinary delights. The week before when both families met; Sapna's family hosted a garden party so everyone would get to know each other better.

A priest from the neighborhood was called in to ascertain whether the birth horoscopes of the couple matched. "Even the stars proclaim that the two are made for each other," the priest said with a smile that one normally sees in a broker who has clinched a deal unexpectedly fast.

Two aunts decorated the ground in front of our house with _rangoli_ art - manual drawings of floral and geometric patterns with rice and colored powders. An uncle strung together mango leaves on the main door and tied banana plants to either side of the gate. Our family priest prepared a sacred fire in the hall and intoned Sanskrit verses.

The engagement was conducted with the full consent of their parents, the relatives from both sides and was a joyous occasion. The engagement mandap, which was more like a puppet theater stage, was decorated ostentatiously with flowers, terracotta diyas, mango-leaf garlands and rice-paste alpana. The entire space in front of the mandap was full of people, most women draped in rich Kanjeevarams and silk saris, jasmine flowers woven in clusters adorned their braids. The bright colors, combined with glittering gold and silver threads brightened the crowded hall. The priest first performed some rites with both sides of the parents before Edward and Sapna stepped up into the limelight.

Sapna wore a maroon pure georgette nine-yard sari in the traditional style, repeated some shlokas which the priest asked her to, applied tilak on Edward's forehead and the climax came with the exchange of the engagement rings.

Edward wore a maroon Sherwani in the traditional style, repeated some shlokas which the priest asked him to, applied tilak on Sapna's forehead and the climax came with the exchange of the engagement rings.

Edward wore a maroon Sherwani that was wreathed with lovely floral patterns accentuated with sequins, beads and resham. Edward's neckline, front panel, collar and cuffs, appliquéd in maroon are adorned with floral patterns embellished using multicolored resham threads, accentuated with beads and sequins.

Sapna's sari was designed with shimmering stone and worked booties scattered all over. Sapna's scallop border was adorned with swaroski, stones, zardosi, cutdana, kasab, resham etc.

Since Sapna's maternal grandmother Duchesse Lucia Kamini de Villiers Blakeney de Faucigny Lucinge, her maternal great-grandmother Duchesse Ambalika Stephanie Eva Fitzroy Le Jolis de Villiers, and her maternal great-grandfather Duc Adam Philippe Guy Le Jolis de Villiers were the eldest living members of her family in the gathering, they acknowledged the bond.

As per customs, Sapna carried some betel leaves; betel nuts, a coconut, a sandalwood stick and a red pumpkin which was offered as a gift in the name of God, to confirm this relationship forever. Since this function was a prelude to the wedding, the scale and duration of the homam and other pujas was not that grand. The guests threw holy rice and flower petals on the heads of the couple who were both adorned with the large traditional bridal garlands.

After the colorful traditional Indian engagement ceremony called a Sagaai, Edward and Sapna changed their clothes to elegant French clothes to dance the night away. Before the dancing started, the guests and family feasted on a unique Indian-French flavorful dinner.

Sapna changed into a Robe a l'Anglaise Gown in ivory and baby blue silk dupioni, with antique lace; a separate petticoat with double hem ruffles; and a train polonaised with interior ties. She wore a pair of slippers that were the color of gold.

Edward changed into an ivory and dark blue waistcoat with gold silk knee breeches. On his feet he wore a pair of black Hessians. Edward's valet James Smith tied Edward's cravat in the style of the ballroom.

The servants lit some candles to make the chateau feel more romantic. The celebrated chamber ensemble under Maria Leszczinska and Lully played elegant Victorian dance music, focusing on waltzes, quadrilles, reels, grand marches, and other set dances, but also including polkas, schottisches, mazurka waltzes, and dashing but elegant 18th century French and English country dances. As hors d'oeuvres, the servants served sparkling wine with a simple tray of lemon-accented crudités, samosas, baguettes with tapenade, and pani puri. Then there was rich lobster bisque for the seafood lovers, tandoori chicken with naan, and roasted cauliflower soup for slightly lighter fare. For the main course, the family went all out for roasted lemon rosemary chicken and lamb biryani. For the side dishes there were orange vinaigrette glazed beets and masala brinjal curry. Cinnamon orange popovers and kachoris rounded out the savory menu as the bread selection. For dessert, there was individual chocolate soufflés, jalebi, an assortment of sorbets, and gulub jamun.

After dinner, Sapna's younger cousins, friends, and sisters danced for the newly engaged couple.

Wohi Din Aa Gaya

Gori ke haathon mein mehendi lagaao

Uptan se ang ang mehkao

Chanda jaise mathe pe jhoomar sajaao

Heeronwale motiwale kangana pehnao

Gori ke haathon mein mehendi lagaao

Uptan se ang ang mehkao

Aagaya aagaya wohi din aagaya

Meri sooni si raaton ne dekha tha jis din ka

Sapna sajana sajana sajana sajana

Aagaya aagaya wohi din aagaya

Jis din leke doli tere angna aayenge sajana

Sapna sajana sajana sajana sajana

Phoolon se khusbu, kaliyon se rang leke

Sajna ki sajni saji haule haule

Hoton pe laali rachi haule haule

Aanchal se hai jhalakta gori ka roop jaise

Badal se chan rahi ho, Subah ki dhoop jaise

Sajni tujhko jis pal tere sajna dekhenge

Mehendiwale pairo par dil apna rakh denge

Aagaya aagaya wohi din aagaya

Jis din leke doli tere angna aayenge sajana

Sapna sajana sajana sajana sajana

More angana sajana aayo re - 2

Main preet jo apni paayo re - 2

Main to jaise bauraayi gayi - 2

Tan jhoom gayo mann gayo re - 2

Tan mann mein se jaise koi jwala si behti hai

Pighle hai ang ang dheeme dheeme

Chaya hai mera rang dheeme dheeme

Jalte hai hoth mere kaisi hai pyaas jaagi

Jaagi jaagi jaagi

Ankhon main hai dhuan sa

Mann main hai agan lagi

Laagi laagi laagi

Saanson main kaisi aandhi hai, kaisa toofan hai

Betabi bechaini hai tera hi armaan hai

Aagaya aagaya wohi din aagaya

Jis din leke doli tere angna aayenge sajana

Sapna sajana sajana sajana sajana

Haryali banni ke, Haryali banne

Raste mein tere bichchen heere moti panne

Banna banni duniya ke saare sukh paaven

Pooton woh phale aur doondon woh nahaaven

Haryali banni ke, Haryali banne

Raste mein tere bichchen heere moti panne

Kisna mere kisna

Marie sat on her bed with rose petals arranged around her waiting for her beloved to come to her so they could consummate their betrothal. James stood next to her bed and he was wearing a dressing gown of thick brocade, a rich blue with gold thread interwoven. He couldn't believe that he was about to make love to his soul mate, who he had just gotten betrothed to earlier in the day. He fell atop her, his mouth on hers, and he was kissing her again and again, whispering for her to part her lips, and when she did, he groaned into her mouth, and didn't stop. "Marie." He said her name over and over, and he didn't want to stop kissing her, not until he had no more breath, not until he was dead, and then he'd stop, maybe. He managed to jerk off his dressing gown, but the touch of her flesh against his sent him over the edge. He was on top of her, hard against her belly and pushed her legs wide apart. He fell on her again and his sex was pushing against her and he thought he would die if he couldn't come into her this instant, this very moment in time. He held on, but his tongue was wild in her mouth, deepening, his tongue touching hers, and the heat of her made his heart pound and speed up faster and faster. Her arms were around his back, her fingers digging into his shoulders, and she was open for him, his for the taking. "You are incredible," he said and his hands cupped her breasts, kneading them, and then he was leaning down, suckling her nipples. Sapna's back arched up, and at her response, Edward went mad. Désirée had no time for shock at this act when Rex brought her woman's mound to his mouth. His tongue was hot and wet and all she could think of was, "Oh my God, something is going to happen to me!" She stared up at him. His face was taut, there was sweat on his brow, he looked to be in pain, and he groaned, his powerful back arching, and he lunged forward, and she screamed for the pain was deep inside her, tearing and rending. He came down over her, balancing himself on his elbows, but he couldn't stop himself. He was panting now, and he was pumping deep within her, hard and fast, and faster still, and the pain was forgotten as she was crying and moaning in pleasure. Then he moaned long and deep, and his dark eyes were vague and wild and she felt him spilling his seed into her womb.

Edward and his family stayed for a month longer and then went back to England. Before Edward and his family went back to England, the banns were published again.

"I, Abbe Edgeworth Publish the Banns of Marriage between Lord Edward James Hastings, the Duke of Newcastle and Lady Désirée Sapna Marie Bourbon, the Duchesse of Leister. If any of you know cause, or just impediment, why these two persons should not be joined together in holy Matrimony, ye are to declare it. This is the second time of asking."

Chateau de Bourbon, 1791

Edward came back to France after Andre Gaurav Bourbon was born.

Andre Gaurav Bourbon was the Viscount of Thouars and he was getting ready for his christening.

Andre did awake with a start when water that was supposed to be tepid but which felt icy cold to him landed on his forehead and trickled back over his head. And for two or three minutes he gave a lusty expression to his wrath.

But the water was soon wiped away, and Gaurav was soon handed into the keeping of someone whose arms told him quite firmly that while he was unconditionally loved, he nevertheless must learn not to disgrace himself by bawling over nothing.

Rather than argue the point, the Viscount of Thouars went back to sleep.

He had just been christened. He was wearing the christening gown that all Bourbon children had worn.

Andre's godmother was his eldest sister Lady Désirée Sapna Marie Bourbon, the Duchesse of Leister. Andre's godfather was his future brother-in-law Lord Edward James Hastings, the Duke of Newcastle.

When Edward was in France, the banns were published for the third and final time.

"I, Abbe Edgeworth Publish the Banns of Marriage between Lord Edward James Hastings, the Duke of Newcastle and Lady Désirée Sapna Marie Bourbon, the Duchesse of Leister. If any of you know cause, or just impediment, why these two persons should not be joined together in holy Matrimony, ye are to declare it. This is the third time of asking."

Tuileries Palace, 1792

Sapna had many role models in her life that she loved and looked up to. Maria Teresa Luisa of Savoy, Princess of Lamballe was one of her favorite role models because she was also the godmother to her younger twin sisters. So it was definetly a shock when she was walking home from her visit to the St. Cyr's mansion and she saw the head of the Princess of Lamballe on a pike.

On 19 August, Princess of Lamballe and the Marquise de Tourzel, governess to the royal children, were separated from the royal family and transferred to the La Force prison.

On 3 September, Princess Lamballe was brought before a hastily assembled tribunal, who demanded she "take an oath to love liberty and equality and to swear hatred to the King and the Queen and to the monarchy". The latter she refused to swear, upon which her trial summarily ended with the words: _Élargissez madame_ ("Take madame away"). She was immediately brought to the street and thrown to a group of men who killed her within minutes.

After seeing the head of her beloved pseudo-aunt and godmother of her younger twin sisters on a pike, she knew that something in France was very wrong. She knew that she had to do something to help the other aristocrats who were being taken to jail and then being guillotined. So Sapna started a society with her best friends and cousins that she called "The League of the Ivory Jasmine." The League of the Ivory Jasmine was a secret society of 21 French noblewomen, "one to command, and twenty to obey". The first person that the League rescued was the daughter of the Princess Lamballe.

The first family that the League of the Ivory Jasmine was able to rescue was the grandchildren of the de St. Cyr family and of course Angélé St. Cyr. Sapna and Angélé were also able to rescue the newlyweds Vicomte Louis de St. Cyr and Vicomtesse Sofia de St. Cyr nee Barclay. Sadly, the league could not rescue the two elder St. Cyr couples.

The families that the League of the Ivory Jasmine was able to rescue were then sent safely to Scotland to stay with Lord Gabriel Anand Bourbon and Lady Catrìona MacKensie. The Duc Jean-Louis de Faucigny Lucinge and his family, the Comte Pierre Brandolini d'Adda and family, the Duc Armand Grégory de Roncevaux and his family, the Earl of Kildare and his family, the Viscount of Kildare and his family, the Earl of Abercorn and his family, the Comte Paul-Mederic de Rivoyre and his family, the Comte Alain de Dampierre and his family, the Monsieur Alexander de Dampierre and his family, the Duc Alain de Polignac and his family, the Earl of Berkeley and his family, Jean Baptiste d' Alembert, marquis du Deffand and his family, Charles-Philippe Bourbon Comte d'Artois and his family, the Duchesse d'Ayen and her family, the Duc d'Orleans and family were many of the families that were rescued by the League of the Ivory Jasmine.

Place de la Concorde, 1793

In 1792, at the bloody height of the French Revolution's Reign of Terror, vengeful French mobs are outraged when again and again French aristocrats are saved from death by the audacious "Band of the Scarlet Pimpernel", a secret society of 20 English noblemen, "one to command, and nineteen to obey".

On 15 January 1793, the Convention, comprised of 721 deputies, voted on the verdict. Given overwhelming evidence of Louis's collusion with the invaders, the verdict was a foregone conclusion — with 693 deputies voting guilty, none for acquittal, with 23 abstaining. The next day, a roll-call vote was carried out to decide upon the fate of the King, and the result was uncomfortably close for such a dramatic decision. 288 of the Deputies voted against death and for some other alternative, mainly some means of imprisonment or exile. 72 of the Deputies voted for the death penalty, but subject to a number of delaying conditions and reservations. 361 of the Deputies voted for Louis's immediate death.

The next day, a motion to grant Louis XVI reprieve from the death sentence was voted down: 310 of the Deputies requested mercy, but 380 of the Deputies voted for the immediate execution of the death penalty. This decision would be final.

On Monday, 21 January 1793, stripped of all titles and honorifics by the Republican Government, Citoyen Louis Capet was beheaded by guillotine in front of a cheering crowd along with his favorite cousin Citoyen Alexandre Guy Bourbon the former Duc D Anjou; Duke of Leinster, Duke of Anghien.

As Louis mounted the scaffold he appeared dignified and resigned. He delivered a short speech in which he reasserted his innocence and he pardoned those responsible for his death. He declared himself willing to die and prayed that the people of France would be spared a similar fate.

As Alexandre mounted the scaffold he appeared dignified and resigned. He had just watched as his beloved cousin and king was beheaded. He also delivered a short speech in which he again said he was innocent and he pardoned those responsible for the deaths of all aristocrats who had been killed. He declared himself willing to die and prayed that his beloved family would be spared a similar fate.

In the audience, Sapna Bourbon was watching all that happened when her beloved père and la parrain were guillotined on the same day. Duchesse Sapna and all her family were now known as Citoyenne Bourbon but there were still people that loved them as the nobility. She was saddened that the French common people would dare to kill their own king and nobility. She felt that she would be sick if the people around her continued to yell "Death to the Aristos".

On 14 October 1793, the Revolutionary Triburnal finally gave the former queen Marie Antoniette a trial. Unlike the king, who had been given time to prepare a defense, the queen's trial was far more of a sham, considering the time she was given (less than one day) and the Jacobins' misogynistic view of women in general. However, in reality the outcome of the trial had already been decided by the Committee of Public Safety around the time the Carnation Plot was uncovered, and she was declared guilty of treason in the early morning of 16 October, after two days of proceedings.

On the same day, her hair was cut off and she was driven through Paris in an open cart, wearing a simple white dress. At 12:15 pm, two and a half weeks before her thirty-eighth birthday, she was executed. Citoyenne Marie Antoniette Capet was excuted with her best friend Citoyenne Shilpa Bourbon.

In the audience, Sapna Bourbon was watching all that happened when her beloved mère and la marraine were guillotined on the same day.

Sapna was devastated that she could not rescue her mother, father, godmother, and godfather from being guillotined. She did in fact rescue her grandmother Duchesse Lucia Kamini de Villiers de Faucigny Lucinge and her beloved aunt Lady Aimée Lavanya de Faucigny Lucinge who had married Philippe Auguste de Sainte Foy, the prince de Carignan. She also rescued her paternal aunts from being guillotined. Sapna also rescued her maternal grandparents, maternal great-uncle, and her aunt Lady Alicia Draupadi Blakeney.

Her aunt Alicia Draupadi Blakeney decided to go to a finishing school in England. After she finished at the school, she married her best friend's older brother Lord Peregrine Thomas Bertie, Marquess of Lindsey but he died in 1758. They had two children Lord Thomas Prashant Bertie and Lady Alice Diya Bertie. Lady Alicia Draupadi Bertie nee Blakeney took her children and moved back to France to live with her mother.

Her maternal uncle Lord Adam Darshan Blakeney had went to school in England and then married Lady Eleanor Montagu the eldest daughter of the 2nd Duke of Montagu. After the Duke of Montagu's death, Lord Adam Darshan Blakeney became the third Duke of Montagu.

Her maternal great-uncle Lord Alain Luka Karthik de Villiers went to school in England and then married first Lady Christina Monck the only daughter of Lord Christopher Monck, the 2nd Duke of Albemarle. She died in childbed with twins a girl named Lady Claire Asha Monck and a boy named Lord Christopher Arjun Monck. Lord Alain Luka Karthik de Villiers remarried Lady Amelia Powlett the eldest daughter of Harry Powlett, the 6th Duke of Bolton. They had one child a son who they named Alexander Karthik de Villiers.

Bourbon Manor, 1793

Sapna was sitting in the chaise lounge waiting for her eldest brother to come home after starting his first day as the secretary of Maximilen de Robespierre. She gets up after she hears footsteps near the door and hears Angélé greeting Armand.

"Welcome home my love how was your first day of work?" Angélé says to her beloved fiancée.

"My first day was fine; it seems that the Comte de Tournay and his family were rescued from being guillotined by an English group known as the Scarlet Pimpernel." Armand said. Since Armand decided to be the secretary of one of the men in therevolutionary government he changed his name to De Calumet.

"My beloved aunt and her family are alive?" Angélé asks Armand. When Sapna hears this she gets up and walks over to the entrance of their manor. When she gets there she gives both Angélé and Armand a hug.

"Who is this Scarlet Pimpernel and how many people has he rescued so far?" Sapna asks Armand.

"No one knows who the Scarlet Pimpernel is except that he is an Englishman who leads 19 or 20 other Englishmen to rescue the French people who are about to be guillotined." Armand tells Sapna. "So far he and has league have rescued the Comte de Bonnefin, the young Mademoiselle de Bonnefin, Armand St. Just, Esther Vincent, Jack Kennard, Lucille Calmette, Valentin Lemurrier, Comte de Sucy, Comte de Tournon d'Agenay, Comtesse de Tournon d-Agenay, the young Vicomte de Tournon d-Agenay, Comte de Tournay, Comtesse de Tournay, Vicomte de Tournay, Mademoiselle de Tournay, Dr. Désèze, wife and daughter, Duc de Montreux and family of eight, St. Luc and family, Bishop of Clarenceaux and eight priests, Agnes de Lucinnes, Celeste and Ferdinand Malzieu, Lénègre and family, Victome de Mortain and family (Lyons), Paul Déroulède, Juliette Marny, Anne Mie and twenty others, Abbe Mesnil, Chevalier d'Egremont, Cherneuil, Delleville, Galipaux, sixty women, twelve priests, and about forty children, Madame Lannoy and her child, Curé de Venelles, Madame Lenoir Mailly, her sister and two children, De Montignac, Abbé Edgeworth, Dr. Pradel, Cécile Pradel, Madame la Marquise de laRodière and her son." Armand tells both of them.

"I admire what this League of the Scarlet Pimpernel has done so far." Sapna says. "He is an Englishman not a Frenchman but he saves the lives of French aristocrats that are about to be guillotined." Sapna tells them.

Sapna thinks about helping the League of Scarlet Pimpernel and so that is now what the League of the Ivory Jasmine is going to do. Since her brother Armand is now known as De Calumet, Sapna can have her brother spy on the Committee of Public Safety to find out information that would help both leagues succeed in rescuing more French citizens from being guillotined.

In this year of grace seventeen hundred and ninety-four, the city of Paris wrung the very life out of her citizens. Day after day, numerous heads fell under the blade of Madame la Guillotine and there was a constant sense of fear in the people as they wondered who would be her next victim. Of course the leaders of this republic weren't afraid, for they held the nation in the hollow of their hand. They had dethroned a monarchy and taken matters into their own control. All the rest, were left to question whether at the end of the day, their heads would still be on their shoulders, or not. Would their neighbor finally succumb to the need for money and betray them to the Revolutionary Tribunal? So many lives did not last in the terror-ridden capital.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The arrest and rescue of Lord James Edward Rex Hastings

la Rue des Moulins, Paris 1794

He was a dark angel-his hair almost black and wet, thick black lashes fanned out over terribly high cheekbones, his straight nose flared. He was handsome. His name was Lord James Edward Rex Hastings and he was the Duke of Huntingdon. He was in France because he had just rescued Madame Royale, the Princess Marie Therese Charlotte Capot, from the guillotine and was waiting for his mistress Félicité Desmoulins. He had no clue that Félicité was Maximilian Robespierre's younger sister and she had managed to plan a trap so he could be arrested.

A woman hurried into the chamber. "My lord!" She said. Félicité was twenty years old, buxom and pretty and very, very lusty. He refused to deny himself pleasure and passion.

He felt a new tension arise, there in his breeches, straining at the wool fabric. And it was what he wanted. "Come here," he said very softly.

She became very still, understanding him. She began to smile. "My lord, didn't I please you last night?" she murmured.

His breeches had become much tighter. He smiled back at her, reaching for her hand. "Yes, you did. Very much. But last night is over, is it not?"

He ran his left hand down her back until he clasped her full buttock. He pulled her against his manhood, now raging. He pulled her around him and pushed her back onto the sofa. Fluidly he moved on top of her, using his thighs to spread her legs wide. He pressed against her sex and she whimpered, laying her hands on his bare, wet chest, her eyes beginning to glaze over. She gasped and her palms drifted down to the waistband of his breeches. And very deliberately, she traced the huge line of his arousal with her fingertips.

He grunted, reaching below her skirts. He thought that treachery on Félicité s part would be impossible. He was wrong.

And she was very ready now. He rubbed his fingers against her wet, heated flesh until tears formed in her eyes and she was whispering for him to hurry. He rubbed her until she began to writhe in an impending climax. He bent, used his tongue, and felt triumph as she climaxed.

She didn't cling. Gasping breathlessly, she deftly opened the buttons on his breeches. He smiled with satisfaction now and became still, allowing her to do what she willed. The moment he sprang into her hand, she leaned toward him, eagerly seeking him with her mouth, his favor returned. Edward threw his head back. There was only pleasure now.

He was breathing hard and fast and when he knew that it was going to be closer than he'd thought he came into her. She gasped with the surprise and pleasure of it, and then she did more than gasp because his hands and his fingers were caressing her clit as his mouth was hot on her breast. "Edward," she said, and climaxed with a choking cry. He pushed her onto her back to come more deeply into her and when she lifted her hips to draw him deeper inside of her, he cried out, tensing over her before pounding into her, his seed spewing inside of her. When he was finished he was putting his breeches back on, the door opened to French revolutionaries who arrested him and he learned the truth about his mistress.

He was maneuvered to face a little man dressed all in black and his blood ran cold as he recognized who it was.

"Chauvelin." "This is an unexpected surprise," he said harshly.

"Exactly, Lord Hastings. I admit that I was hoping to catch your chief in this little escapade, but I am sure he will come to save one of his men and then I'll have you both."

Chauvelin gestured to the guards and they carried Edward off to the carriage and the Temple Prison. The only thoughts that ran through Edward's mind was that the Princess was safe, he would get revenge against the Robespierre bitch and that he had done his duty to the League and to his chief.

Amidst all the panic and torment, there was one man in Paris who was not terrified. Lord Edward Rex Hastings absolutely had faith in his leader and knew Percy would contemplate something. He always did. His cell was minute, but quite relaxing for a man used to resting in odd lodgings. At any rate while in Paris, he was comfortable with it. At his ducal mansion, in England, he was a long-established sybarite and encircled by as much opulence as attainable.

He was lounging on the lone chair and trying to visualize Percy's lightning instant ideas when a slam of the door was pursued directly by Chauvelin himself.

" Bon Jour, Lord Edward. J'espère que vous allez bien?" said Chauvelin amiably.

" Elle va aussi bien qu'on peut s'attendre." Edward said in retort, his face a mask.

" Vraiment." Chauvelin sneered. "Well, with any luck you won't be here for a very extended time. I'm sure Sir Percy is setting up already! All you need do is hang on."

"Chauvelin, what makes you believe that this occasion will be atypical from all the others? Percy will liberate me and we'll be back in England before you even know I'm gone."

Chauvelin gestured, veered to the door, and whispered over his shoulder, "Not this time, Lord Hastings. Not this time!"

Once in his office, Chauvelin was confronted by a young woman with her head covered.

"Ah, Citizeness Robespierre, I was anticipating your arrival. You have been a huge support to me and the Republic and we equally thank you."

He beckoned her to a bench and she sat and removed her veil. Exposed was a lady of noble frame with exceptional physique and a pale complexion. Her tresses stood around her like an aureole of radiance and her azure eyes shone with flames and fortitude. Chauvelin could tell that this was a woman to be reckoned with. An important person who would stop at nothing to get what she required. Because of this, he knew they would work flawlessly in concert. For he would stop at nothing for the revolution, too.

She said, "It is merely my responsibility to my motherland, Citizen Chauvelin."

Bourbon Manor, Paris 1794

Désirée Sapna Marie Bourbon is the eldest daughter of Alexandre Guy Bourbon the Duc D Anjou; Duke of Leinster and Shilpa Pearl Blakeney Bourbon the Duchess D Anjou. She is the eldest of six children. Her père was guillotined the same day as her la parrain Louis XVI, the former King of France. Her mère was guillotined the same day as her la marraine Marie Antoinette, the former Queen of France.

A girl was getting ready to go to work at the Temple Prison when she received word that an Englishman working for her uncle had been arrested by Citizen Chauvelin. She found out that the Englishman's name was Lord Edward Hastings and that he was staying in the Temple Prison. She has black hair with henna highlights, blue-green eyes; red lips, and is 5'5" tall. She also has a small nose and beautiful white teeth. She loves to sing, dance, read, hang out with family, and chill with friends.

A family of seven was eating breakfast in their home during the turbulent times of the tragedy that was the French Revolution. The three youngest children came down to breakfast where their three oldest siblings Désirée Sapna Marie Bourbon, Armand Govind Bourbon, and Gabriel Anand Bourbon were waiting for them. The three youngest children were named Céleste Seema Bourbon, André Gaurav Bourbon, and Céline Sita Bourbon. The twin girls were seven years old and André Gaurav Bourbon is only three years old. The seventh person that lives with them is Angélé St. Cyr the fiancée of Armand Govind Bourbon. The oldest son and heir to the former dukedom was Damien Gopal Bourbon. The third oldest son to the former dukedom was Gabriel Anand Bourbon and he was affianced to Lady Catrìona MacKensie, the younger sister to Sir Edward Nicholas MacKensie. Gabriel and Catrìona moved to Scotland to live at a castle that she inherited from her mother's family, the Campbells. They were spared having to watch the deaths of Alexandre Guy Bourbon the Duc D Anjou and Shilpa Pearl Blakeney Bourbon the Duchess D Anjou when they were guillotined. Damien was arrested with his wife Geneviève Bourbon née de Polignac and their son Henri. They were part of the first refugees to be rescued by the League of the Scarlet Pimpernel. They arrived in England on the day that Marie Antoinette and Shilpa Pearl Blakeney Bourbon were guillotined.

"Good Morning, Children." "There are Cinnamon French Toast sweet crêpes topped with fresh strawberries, eggs, ham, bacon, croissants, Éclairs, Potato Galettes, and sausage for breakfast today." Sapna spoke cheerfully to her siblings, not wishing to alarm them that anything was going on. Armand nodded to them and Angélé smiled at the children. "Bonjour frère et fiancée." The children say to Armand and Angélé. "Bonjour sœur." The children and Armand say to Sapna. "Bonjour frère et fiancée." Désirée says to Armand and Angélé. "Bonjour frère et sœurs." Désirée says to the children. Sapna looked to Armand; she was quick to call in the house keeper of the Bourbon manor. "Suzette." She called. Then a young woman paced into the room slowly and bowed her head in respect for Sapna. She smiled. "Did you summon me, citoyenne Bourbon?" asked the house maid. "Yes, citoyenne Gillette, we are ready for breakfast to be served in the dining room." Sapna says.

They all sat down and ate breakfast.

Armand and André asked for coffee. "Here is your coffees, Armand and André."

Angélé, Céleste, and Céline had tea. "Here are your teas, girls." Désirée decided to have tea, too.

Then an exotic looking woman walked with a slow gait into the room and bowed her head in respect for Sapna. She smiled. "Did you summon me, citoyenne Bourbon?" asked the house maid.

"Laxmi, we are finished with breakfast and would like for the table to be cleared."

While the maids were taking the breakfast from the table back to the kitchen, we thanked the cook for a wonderful breakfast.

"Maryse?"

"Yes, citoyenne Bourbon?" she answers.

"Thank you for making breakfast. The sage you added to the sausage improved it immensely."

"You're welcome."

In his dark prison cell, Lord Edward Rex Hastings sat and gazed at the bleak walls. The only human being he had seen, since his visit from Chauvelin five days ago, was one of his watchers who fetched him lean bisque, hard bread, and a foul wine three times a day. It seems that, they weren't ready to execute him yet, thus all he could do was wait. Moreover, wait for orders from his captain that would, hopefully, lead to his independence, otherwise wait for the guide to the tumbril and, therefore, to the guillotine. Edward did his best to keep up his confidence and his faith in his chief, but after five days of hearing nothing, he was beginning to fall. Edward was hearing other things, though, there was one time about three days ago when he had thought he'd heard a recognizable cheery laugh ringing outside his prison cell, but he had brushed it off as nothing more than a hallucination. Edward passes out from the scarce food that he had been given to eat and stays unconscious during his rescue.

She went to work in the morning and three hours later her maid Suzette brought her lunch. Suzette told her that there were no guards guarding the back of the prison. She told Suzette to go home and she went to Edward's prison cell to give him his lunch. With his lunch she gave him a note that said put this dress on and go walk out of the cell. Edward walked out of the cell and then Désirée led him back to her house. After putting him in one of the rooms and telling the maids to get a bath ready for him, she left to get some shopping done.

I dodged in between people as I made my way down the crowded streets of Paris, my basket swinging from my arm. I greeted the rich people as I passed them, but paid more attention to the poorer people.

"Bonjour, Désirée!" The raglady called out to me.

"Bonjour, citoyenne Adelaide!" I answered. Although my family and I were aristocrats, I never hesitated to talk with the kind old lady. "How is business today for you?" I asked.

"As well as it ever is."

"I need a new cloth for my trinkets box. Perhaps you could supply me?"

She smiled. "I think I have just the piece for it." She dug through her cart and pulled out a piece of scarlet velvet.

"Will this do?"

"Yes, it is beautiful!" I paid the woman and tucked the fabric into my basket. citoyenne Adelaide looked at the money I had given her and gasped.

"citoyenne Désirée, I cannot take this much for such a small piece of fabric!"

I laughed. "I think it is high time someone paid you for simply being put on this earth. In God's eyes, we are all equal, and just because society separates us doesn't mean we should all ignore each other. Bonjour, citoyenne Adelaide!"

"Take care of yourself, _ma cherie._"

Lord Hastings, a member of the League of the Scarlet Pimpernel, wakes up in a room that he has never been in and sees the love of his life Duchesse Désirée sitting on his bed feeding him a lunch of Tomato Basil soup, Croque Monsieur, and Strawberries Romanoff. Tomato Basil soup is a rich blend of tomatoes, basil and cream. Croque Monsieur is a classic French ham sandwich accented with cream sauce and Swiss, baked to a golden brown. Strawberries Romanoff is fresh strawberries that are topped with a brandy cream sauce.

"Am I dreaming, my love." Edward asks Désirée.

"No, my love you are not dreaming." Désirée smiled. "I rescued you from your jail cell about two hours ago. I gave you a bath and went shopping."

"What do you want to do now my love?" Sapna asked Rex.

"I think that I will go back to sleep so that I can get my energy back." Edward tells her.

"Sweet dreams, my love." Sapna says before kissing her beloved on his lips.

She goes downstairs and helps the maids with the chores. She helps Angélé serve lunch for her younger siblings and older brother. She then goes upstairs and takes a nap with her younger sisters.

After taking a nap for two hours, she checks on her beloved fiancée. Her fiancée is actually in the study talking to her brother Armand about the family's plans to escape France.

After taking a nap for three hours, Edward Rex Hastings decides to go and talk with his future brother-in-law Armand Bourbon. They talk in the study for a while and then Rex goes back upstairs looking for his beloved fiancée Désirée Sapna Bourbon.

"Honey, where are you?" Edward asked as he walked into his bedroom. When he walked near the bed he found a surprise: His beloved Sapna was naked and waiting for him to make love to her. Sapna stood up on her knees slowly and skillfully takes off her fiancee's clothing. Edward swept his hands down her back until they were cupping Sapna's behind and he was turning to face her, his manhood hard and thick across her belly. Her arms were tight around his neck and she was kissing him wildly. He was breathing hard and fast and when he knew that it was going to be closer than he'd thought he came into her. She gasped with the surprise and pleasure of it, and then she did more than gasp because his hands and his fingers were caressing her clit as his mouth was hot on her breast. "Edward," she said, and climaxed with a choking cry. He pushed her onto her back to come more deeply into her and when she lifted her hips to draw him deeper inside of her, he cried out, tensing over her before pounding into her, his seed spewing inside of her. "Sapna," he said as he climaxed on top of her. "Je T'aime mon Cher Edward," Sapna says to her fiancée. "Je T'aime aussi ma Cherie Sapna," Edward says to his fiancée.

Four weeks later, Désirée found out that she was enceinte so they decided to hand fast themselves.

"If aught must be lost, 'twill be my honor for yours. If one must be foresaken, 'twill be my soul for yours. Should death come anon, 'twill be my life for yours. I am Given," Sapna says tearfully.

"If aught must be lost, 'twill be my honor for yours. If one must be foresaken, 'twill be my soul for yours. Should death come anon, 'twill be my life for yours. I am Given," Edward repeated as a lone tear slid down his cheek.

"It is with tremendous pleasure that I pronounce you husband and wife. Edward, you may now kiss your bride," Abbe Pierre smiled.

We seek him here, we seek him there,

Those Frenchies seek him everywhere.

Is he in heaven?—Is he in hell?

That demmed, elusive Pimpernel.

—Sir Percy Blakeney

Blakeney Manor, England 1794

Sir Percy Blakeney, was in his lavish study working out ingenious ways to save innocent aristocrats in Paris. The universe thought him the largest idiot they had the pleasure to know. Only a privileged few knew that he was the courageous champion known only as the Scarlet Pimpernel - a man that endangered the very crux of the bloody insurrection in France. A master of disguise, he incessantly spirited away men and women and children from under the very sharp edge of the "national razor" and then, apparently disappeared to all those who might have captured him. He always appeared to be in more than one place at a time and the few who saw him could only describe him as "supernaturally tall." He and his loyal band of followers, known as the League of the Scarlet Pimpernel, were admired and revered by all of England and hated and cursed by all of France. Every detail and circumstance of his plans must be thought through with the greatest of care, if he was to succeed. And he always did.

Percy heard two sets of footsteps fast approaching his sanctum.

"No, Jessup! It's not all right! I need to talk to Percy now!" He heard Tony's voice upraised at Jessup, his butler, through the door and called to him.

"It's all right, Jessup. Let him in." And the study door opened to permit Lord Antony Dewhurst dressed finely from head to toe in traveling gear. He had a look in his eyes, though, that said he brought bad news. Percy took a deep breath and braced himself.

"All right, Tony, what is it?"

"They've got Edward," was all he said, but Percy's jaw went tight and every muscle in his strong body screamed at the thought. Hastings was his best sergeant and dedicated heart and soul to their noble cause. He was also one of the Scarlet Pimpernel's best friends.

"How?" he asked, trying to subdue the panic he felt rising inside him.

"He had just helped Andrew escape with Princess Marie Therese Charlotte Capot.

Madame Royale escaped with Andrew and Philip to Calais where they were met by Lord Saint Denys, Sir Richard Galveston, and Lord George Fanshawe. They ended up getting on the _Day Dream_ which was being captioned by Armand for this rescue mission. Madame Royale was rescued along with Comte de Cluny, De Frontenac and family, de Menetray and families, Duc de Montreux and family of eight." Tony says.

"He was getting Félicité Desmoulins out of Paris. Chauvelin knew about it and had his guards wait there. Edward distracted Chauvelin's men while Félicité got away, but was caught himself. And now, she has vanished. Completely. Since then, we've done a little digging and bribed a few of the men who guard Chauvelin's office in the Palais de Justice and we discovered that the mademoiselle was in Chauvelin's pay all the time and gave our plan to him. Her real name also happened to be Félicité Robespierre. At one time, she was in danger from the Tribunal, but instead of being rescued by the Scarlet Pimpernel, she decided to betray him. That's why Chauvelin was ready for Edward, he knew it all."

All through Tony's story, Percy had planned rescue missions as he had never schemed before. His swift intellect was doing its greatest to work out a way to save his brother in arms. They must get Edward back! But how would they do that? He had no apprehension that Edward would do anything to jeopardize the rest of them and he would be waiting for Percy to rescue him. And, unless Chauvelin did something really wicked, which Percy wouldn't put past him, Edward could toil from the inside while the League whittled away from the outside. After that, the only thing was to get out of Paris without having any of the League caught!

Percy said, "I'm sure Chauvelin wanted me, but will use Andrew as an attraction to obtain me." He sighed.

"Call in our brothers, Tony. We're going to require all our power to get him to England and evade the ambush ourselves."

Percy unfolded himself from his chair, stretched to his full six feet and three inches in height, and said, "Tony, I'll go and tell Marguerite and Suzanne about Edward." While Lord Percy looked for his wife, Lord Tony was calling a meeting of the League of the Scarlet Pimpernel.

Marguerite was in the garden, picking some roses and admiring the beautiful country around her. It was a warm, sunny afternoon with just a few clouds in the sky. The light glinted off her fair hair and almost made it glow. She felt Percy standing behind her, but didn't turn - just to see what he'd do. She missed him so, when he was on his missions of mercy, but she knew, deep in her soul, that nothing could stop him from this. Nothing, short of death, would see him cease his continuous effort to save the helpless innocents of the awful revolution. After a minute, the faithful wife heard him sigh and finally turned to see her husband. His strong face was content, but the set of his broad shoulders betrayed the worry he felt.

She took his hands and said, "Percy, what's wrong?"

He looked into Marguerite's caring blue eyes and wanted to fall into them and stay there forever. But, he couldn't. Not while Edward was held captive by a group of demmed murderers! At long last, he gave in and spoke, softly.

"Chauvelin has captured Edward. Tony's calling the League together even as we speak, so we can plan how to rescue him."

Marguerite gasped and threw her arms around him and, with tears in her eyes, said, "Oh, Percy! I'm so sorry! Oh, and stuck in one of those horrid prisons," a shiver ran up her spine and Percy held her closer to him for comfort. He wondered whom, exactly, he was comforting more. Marguerite or himself. "but, look at it this way! If anyone can get him back, it's you and the League! Lady Chance has always been on your side and you haven't failed yet!"

Percy reveled, as he held his wife in his arms, that she always knew what to say to give him strength and courage - and he didn't lose them very often. How in the world had he been lucky enough to capture this beautiful and charming angel for a wife? Lady Chance had indeed been with him that fine day! He pulled back and caressed her blushed cheek with his long, slender hand.

"Thank you, m'dear. I needed that."

She smiled. "A wife's duty is to her own elusive Pimpernel."

Percy chuckled and kissed her heartily. A few minutes later, Tony comes back from sending out letters calling the League to Percy's manor.

"Lord Percy, the courier has arrived." Jessup says.

"Are there any letters from France?" Percy asks.

"Yes, here is one from De Calmet." Jessup says.

"Percy, why are you getting letters from Robespierre's secretary?" Tony asks.

"De Calmet works for me and is one of our spies." Percy says.

Percy reads the letter and after reading the letter it looks like Percy has tears in his eyes.

"Percy what's wrong?" Marguerite and Tony ask.

Percy doesn't say anything but gives them the letter so they can read it.

Dear Oncle Percy,

"By the time that you get this letter, Lord Edward Hastings will have been rescued by my spy Scarlet who used to be known as Désirée Sapna Marie Bourbon. Yes, Percy your eldest niece is alive and so are her four younger siblings. Désirée was never arrested because the day that maman and papa were guillotined; I rescued her after seeing her in the crowd watching our parents murdered. I knew that she would protest their deaths and probably end up being guillotined her self. She told me that our three youngest siblings were with our loyal servants. I helped her get a job at the Temple Prison so that if any of our League members were captured we could rescue them. A year after she started work as a maid at the Temple prison, our former butler and housekeeper were guillotined. Then our siblings and maids came to live with us at my house. Five weeks ago, I received word that Lord Hastings was taken prisoner at the Temple. I told Désirée and she made a plan to rescue Edward. She went to work in the morning and three hours later her maid Suzette brought her lunch. Suzette told her that there were no guards guarding the back of the prison. She told Suzette to go home and she went to Edward's prison cell to give him his lunch. With his lunch she gave him a note that said put this dress on and go walk out of the cell. Edward walked out of the cell and then Désirée led him back to our house. Ever since then, I have been chaperoning these two young lovers. Edward has asked me for Désirée's hand in marriage and I said yes but also told him to ask you when he comes to England. He will be arriving two days after you receive this message and he will be bringing Désirée." "The rest of family will be arriving with our brother Gabriel Anand Bourbon and his fiancée Lady Catrìona MacKensie.

Armand Govind Bourbon


End file.
